Harry Potter and Return of the Dark Lord
by Fire Wolf Spirit
Summary: Harry decides to leave after defeating Voldermort. Thing is? He's going to another world, and he might be second guessing it if his love life has anything to say about. Will he fight, or take flight? -Dark Lord probally isn't who your thinking of!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: -depressed sigh- I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: 'Ello ladies and gents. This is the prolouge to my very first story and I am quite excited! And anyway, yes this is a slash, not quite sure on a parring yet but it will be Harry with someone. I will open a poll with possible parings after chapter four.

It was wet, cloudy, and dark, and it was only twelve noon. 'It fits the mood.' Thought our favorite wizard hero, Harry James Potter. It had been officially a week since the fall of Lord Voldermort and our eighteen year old elemental mage was tired. Tired of guilt, tired of war, and tired of death. All his friends were dead, half of Hogwarts destroyed, all the Weselys save Charlie (because I love him, and yes the twins _will_ be appearing in this story) were gone and the Ministry was in complete shambles with Kingsley Shakebolt trying to reign in the chaos. A beautiful deep velvet phoenix came to alight on the 5'7 figure standing atop the Astronomey tower over looking the land and war ravenged Forbidden Forest. She trilled in question, and a weary hand was raised to gently pet her head. "Ah, Amara, forgive me, even your blessed songs have trouble reaching my soul." Amara merely trilled sadly. "Amara? Have you seen Aden and Conrad?" Amara trilled happily flapping her wings excitedly causing a laugh to coe forth from Harry. He held up his arm and she shuffled down to settle on his forearm. "Can you please get them and meet me in the Headmaster's office? We're getting out of here." And with a sad, knowing look to her friend and master she left in a firey flash.

A/N: I respect constructive critisim but any flames will be used to roast marshmallows to make smores. Thanks for reading!!


	2. Let It Begin

It was sumer and Hogwarts was empty at this time and all that could be heard was the heavy clack of combat boots. Owner of said boots purposely strood to the Headmaster's office. Harry Potter, boy-who-lived, man-who-defeated-voldermort, savior, and hero. He still wore his black battle robes with a black for fitting long sleeved shirt and black tight pants that were tucked into his combat boots that had numerous buckles, that came up to his knees. His hair, as black as death itself, was in a braid that fell to mid-back. Advada-Kedavra green eyes stared out from beneath thick eyelashes impassively. Onyx colored armor gauntlets went from wrists to elbows, concealing the two wands hidden under his forearms. As he walked he lightly felt his two main wands press against is calfs from their places in his boots. He checked the Gryffindor sword strapped upon his back and the Slytherin dagger strapped to the small of his back the hilt barely visible in the swirl of his robes. He also checked the numerous knives and throwing daggers scattered along his person, as well as his shrunked trunk with everything in his pocket and in the other his money bag with all his money. He nodded, satisfied he had everything. He soon stood before the stoned gargoyle before the office. He scowled, he hated this thing.

"Okay. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." After a long moment of silence, Harry couldn't help but grin. He got to destroy the blasted stone abomination again! So with a mere downward slash with his hand the guardian was spilt down the middle. He chuckled as he walked into the office and closed the down shuting out obsceneties that he could not understand.

"Ah! Harry my boy!" Harry raised his eyes to the protrait of Albus Dumbledore. He nodded his head in greeting,

"Headmaster. I am here-" But before he could finish he was pitched forward and felt three familiar weights upon his back,

"Alright everyone c'mon now." He heard a familiar snicker, he looked up and smiled,

"Ah, hey professor Snape."

"Severus, Harry, we have been over this. Good lord boy, I even ordered you to call me that in my will!" Harry merely smiled. He soon though turned his attention to his familiars and they all took their places upon him. Amara perched on his right shoulder, Aden on his left, and Conrad around his neck.

"We are ready to leave my old friends." Albus and Severus shared sad yet knowing glances.

"Take that red stone Harry, yes, the one on my desk and say 'Brontes Belen', and enjoy your new life my boy, and remember I will always love you."

"As will I my friend. We will miss you."

"I will miss you both as well." He picked up the stone and recited, "BRONTES BELEN!" In a strong and powerful voice, and in a bright white light and loud bang, he was gone.


	3. OOOhhh Boy

Albus Dumbledore and the Hogwarts staff were sitting at the head table when it suddenly happened. They along with the students were enjoying lunch when it suddenly went quiet, the air grew tense and everyone felt a pressure through the air as well. Albus slowly stood and eyed the the great doors warily, barely noticing the rest of the teachers doing the same. They were all reaching for their wands, preparing for an attack. Minutes ticked by when the Bloody Baren floated by,

"Do not attack this man who now comes. He may be able to help." Before Albus could ask him what he meant as he floated away, then it happened. A big bang followed by a flash of bright light had students diving for cover, and many of the lower years screamed thinking it was an attack. Once the light cleared all turned to see a young man standing there with a beautiful black snake with silver eyes wrapped around his left arm, a silver mini dragon wrapped around his neck, and the real kicker? He had a beautiful deep purple phoenix, whose feathers looked like velvet perched on his right arm. The man himself wore everything black and he wore black battle robes. Albus spoke in a commanding tone, "Who are you?"

ALWAYSTRUSTYOURINSTINCTS

Vivid green eyes scanned the hall, ignoring the question all together. He closed his eyes, here she was whole, here his mum was safe. He ignored everything. The teachers, the students now clambering out to their dormitories. He spread his magic trying yo connect to Hogwarts and a deep rumbling, although female voice replied,

"Welcome home my little prince." He smiled, opening his eyes and he surveyed the shocked faces. He sat down on the floor, not caring that he had upset his familiars. He put bth hands on the floor,

"I'm glad to be home mum." The silence seemed defeaning, only broken by the low soft rumble of Hogwarts that almost sounded like a purr. Eventually though, Harry, noticing that Albus was getting frustrated, the scene was broken by... you guessed it, Albus.

"Who Are You?" Finally Harry looked up and noticed the people around. He first laid eyes on his mum, his biological mum, beautiful red arburn hair, and her trademark green eyes, here... alive. He soon saw his father. Familiar black hair much like a birds nest, though his was now smooth thanks to its length, and hazel eyes staring at him from behind glasses, sizing him up. Soon he saw Remus Lupin, looking so much better then back in his old world, he smiled at the man, who merely gazed back impassively. Harry's smile fading, his gaze eventually landed on Sirius Black, his beloved Godfather. He looked the same except he was clean cut and his eyes held no shadows of Azkaban. He held back his tears, desperately wishing for _his_ Sirius. Soon familiar faces came into view, McGonagall, Hagrid, Hooch, Flitwick, and, wait, who? Where Severus had always sat was now a man who looked young, maybe mid-twenties, black hair slicked back,

'Like Draco,' he thought, 'I miss him.' He was slightly tan and extrememly familiar and as soon as their eyes met he knew why.

'Oh my Fucking God!' He was internally panicking, while he immediately crouched down into a fighting stance hissing out,

"Riddle!" The man's eyes widend a bit before narrowing,

"Do we know each other?"

"Headmaster? Are you aware you have the Dark Lord under your roof?"


	4. What the Hell? Followed by Intrductions

A/N- Aw cripes, sorry you guys. Some serious family issues took first place and its been real crappy. But anyway, I have moved and I don't have internet here so my updates will probally be slow, again, sorry, until I can get somewhere that has internet. But here is another two chapters and I assure you that the next one is long! Until then, ta! ~Demon

Albus could only stare increduously at the man,

"Wha-? Professor Riddle is not the Dark Lord." Harry merely raised an eyebrow, externely looking like for all the world impassive and cool. Internally however...he was in a panic. Multiple Harrys' were scrambling trying to figure out what in the hell was going on.

"Vhat in ze HELL iz going on?" Russian Harry was the most freaked and everyone else was trying to calm said russian. Meanwhile outside Harry's head...no one had moved, except Riddle who was now standing along with Dumbledore and was glaring. Quite well, but no where near to Severus's level. Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed,

'Lets try this agian.' He cleared his thraot. "Okay. Lets try this again. Do you have a Dark Lord?"  
Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, he is, but, tha'ts beside the point. James spoke up in answer to the question.

"OF COURSE we do! Where in the hell have you been? Living under a rock?" Hary merely glared,

"No. For your information I was off fighting in another war. On a completely different level then you will ever hope to acheive and I thought Britain would be one of the last places to find another one...you guys are fighting this Dark Lord right?"

"Of course we are! And if you were else where fighting why did you mistaken Professor Riddle as a Dark Lord?" Harry turned to Albus, 'Damn! He never forgets ANY part of a conversation! Have to get use to that again!' Harry slightly bowed in Riddles direction,

"My mistake Professor. You looked like a dark wizard that was wanted in Ireland for awhile. We had just found him dead awhile ago and you just startled me. Since I was not one of the team members to find him dead or do the deed myself I was taken aback." Riddle slightly bowed his head in his direction in acceptence to both the apology and the explanation. Before anyone could open their mouths to demand a name of their odd and mysterious guest he spoke up instead.

"Ah! Forgive me! Where are my manners!,' he bowed with a flourish and pointed to his phoenix who was perched upon his shoulder, 'This lovely lady is Amara Amaya,' he held up his black snake with silver eyes, 'This handsome thing is Conrad. Don't worry, he doesn't bite unless you are a precieved threat to me.' He then pointed to the little silver dragon curled around one of his feet, 'And his name is Aden, his growl is worse then his bite." Said dragon gave an indigiant huff and a small nip to Harry's leg. Harry merely laughed, "Terribley sorry there Aden. He is quite fearsome! And as for myself! I am Donovan Annora Gavan. But please! Call me Daray."


	5. Suspisions, Suprises, and the Beginning

A/N-Harry will now be Daray or Donovan or . -but you lot probally already figured that one out.-

Albus raised an eyebrow at the name. "Mr. Gavan. Before we proceed with anything else I must ask you to bear your left forearm and state your business here. Forgive me but we are in a war here and you must understand. You appeared rather suddenly." Daray blanked his face, a perfect mask for the Slytherin he should have been and had eventually become. He stayed still and saw the Headmaster going for his wand the longer he held his silence. Just before Albus was to take his wand in hand he spoke, his voice cold and void, leaving a certain professor *cough,Riddle,cough* quite impressed.

" I don't understand why, when I have a pheonix, and when Hogwarts herself openly welcomes me you would think me an enemy." A new voice joined in, "You have a feeling of dark around you. Your very name is dark!" Daray turned cold glittering emeralds upon one Sirius Black, beloved godfather or not. He hissed out his words, low and dangerous, "You have no right to speak to me as such Sirius Braedon BLACK! Your very family is dark. Dark is in your very BLOOD! Whether or not you have seperated yourself from your family association you're-" Before he could finish he felt the wards go haywire as did Albus. Filch came running in.

"Death Eaters Albus! HE is here as well!" Everyone gasped but Daray merely raised an eyebrow,

"He?" Albus nodded, "The Dark Lord Dante." (forgive the clique name) Daray frowned, "Dante?" That name did not sound familiar at all to him. "He was also known once as Severus Snape." All thought process stopped at that point and Daray had to reboot. He mentlly bashed his head against a wall. 'Why does it have to be him? Alas oh well.' "Headmaster. I will go first and make an intial sweep. Amara. Stay here and help the wounded.' She gave a chirp in consent, ~Conrad~ everyone jumped when they heard him hiss parseltongue, ~stay and guard the hallways. You know what to do.~ Conrad nodded and slithered off. Daray turned to his dragon witha manic grin "Aden!~ he said in a sing-song voice, "you're with me! Lets go!" He sprinted out of the halls and was soon staring into a sea of black cloaks and white masks, but he only had eyes for the imposing looking figure that stood there in front. He stood an imposing 6'1, clean black hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, he had a slight tan and of course his entire outfit was black. Glittering coal eyes surveyed the grounds and finally came to rest on him, full of curiosity. There stood a man radiating power. There stood Severus Snape.

NEVERRUNWITHSISSORS

Severus Snape, a.k.a- Dark Lord Dante stood before his Death Eaters. Today was to be a monumentous day, the day Hogwarts was to fall to him and finally be rid of that meddlesome headmaster. Little did he know that Hogwarts had gained a new, powerful and very dangerous ally.

"My faithfull! Today we take what is rightfully ours! First Hogwarts, the Ministy, Britain and then soon the very world will bow before us!" Cheers rang out through the large company of evilness, and follwing their Lord's lead apparated to the castle. Severus smirked as he felt the wards alert those inside of his presence, he smirked.

"No mercy! You may take prisoners, but remember Dumbledore is mine!" Soon enough the mighty castle doors swung open to reveal...one person. Just...one. Severus was amused, angered and, even though he would never admit it, a bit confused. But as he met eyes with this man he was instantly intriqued. These were the eyes of a warrior. He took in the sight of his clothes, all black, snugly fiting his attractive physique under black battle robes. Combat boots holding a smooth and steady glide causing braided midnight black hair that fell to mid-back to sway slightly back and forth. And finally he made his way back up to the eyes that first caught his attention. Avada Kedavra green eyes. He also took note of the sword upon his back, all in all he concluded that this man knew how to fight and had _plenty_ of experience to back it up. He felt powerful and dangerous and Severus loved that. He quickly and quietly mumered his orders,

"I want him alive,' he looked purposefully to Bellatrix, 'You know what I mean." Disappointment quickly flashed across her face but she understood. He turned back to the man to see him studying him and was startled by his question.

"And you are?" His first thought was to question how that voice would sound if it was screaming out in passion. Severus smirked, maybe it was time to settle down with a mate, and he had found the perfect candidate, and what better present to offer then the world?


	6. Failed Seduction?

A/N- Hey y'all! I have finally updated! Hoorah! *sets off fireworks* Thanks to all who have been reviewing and thanks to all who have been hanging in there! And without further ado~ away we go!

Key: "moo"=speech, 'moo'=thought /moo/=parseltongue

Severus had opened his mouthto answer but his second in command and best friend (who could be _very_ annoying, like now) annoyingly beat him to it. "You don't know who he is boy? How could you not?" Sneered Lucius Malfoy. Without taking his eyes off of Severus the man sopke,

"Shut the fuck up Malfoy. You are quite annoying when you speak." And with a mere flick of his wrist sent Malfoy flying several feet back. Severus lifted an impressed eyebrow.

"I am Lord Dante,' he ignored the snort he heard, 'but _you_ may call me Severus. In fact, I insist. Now, you know my name and yet I do not know yours. Perhaps you would kindly return the favor?"

Severus all but purred, and he couldn't stop the smirk that flitted across his face when he saw the other man flush. 'Oh yes.' he thought 'he would be a sinfully perfect mate.'

HOLYHELLISHEFLIRTING?

Daray grew flustered at the way Snape (he refused to see this man as _his _Severus) was eyeing him, so he thought he'd stall and give the Order some time to get everyone together, organized and hopefully with a game-plan. He merely raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Are you fliritng with me?" He asked rather flatly, barely noticing the arrival (finally!) of the Order. Snape smirked and hissed out in parseltounge, hoping to make the man blush further, /Of course. I feel some kind of connection to you and I think you would make a fine mate./ Daray nearly fainted. 'Oh sweet Merlin!'

/Well cut it out! I am not really mate material for you./ Noticing his unconsious mistake he plaed and slapped his hand over his mouth. 'Shit!' Severus smiled, "Tsk! You should not belittle yourself like that beautiful." Daray paled even further, "No thanks!' he answered quickly, 'And don;t call me that!" Here he scowled. "But I don't know your name." It was innocent enough, and he knew better, but..."Donovan." "Hmm...Dark Warrior. Interesting." A familiar voice broke out from behind Donovan, "ENOUGH! We're here to fight! So lets!" And the spell casting began, 'That's Moody for you!' Though Donovan affectionately, before pulling out his sword, summoning the rest of strength and jumped head first into the fray. He had to pull on all of his skills, both sword and spells alike, noticing that this dark army could easily beat the one from home, and that worried him. He didn't want to reveal to much but he had no choice and instead of using what left of his magic he used his elemental skills. Tearing down all who faced him. He quickly fought his way to an empty area and was about to whistle when he saw a body bind come his way. He barely dodged and turned to see Snape. He groaned internally, if Snape's power levels were anywhere near what he though were he was, to be blunt, screwed. He raised his sword defensively in front of himself while Snape merely crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Now, now. We both know you are in no condition to fight." Daray knew that, and he knew he was stupid for going in without knowledge or full power. They were soon locked in a duel. One to escape and one to capture. Eventually the strain got to Daray and he was soon on his knees panting. "Come Daray. You will not escape. Please just come with me." Severus walked up to him and knelt down to Daray's level and gentlely took hold of his chin and raised his face to look at him. Only to come face to face with determined green eyes.


End file.
